To Catch A Falling Star
by angelz of cherry-petals
Summary: Chapter 8 is up! Drawn together by a shooting star, Syaoran reconciles with Sakura after being seperated for a few years. Somehow, Sakura has changed over that time and Syaoran is determined to win her back again... Please R&R!
1. Prologue

To catch A falling Star  
  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me  
  
Konnichiwa everyone! Hope you enjoy reading. Please R&R!  
  
It was the mid-autumn celebration. Couples here and there were bathed under the moon's light. A girl called Sakura, all alone, dressed in a tight pink mini-skirt and a white sleeveless cotton turtleneck gazed at the stars. She sat on the riverbank, oblivious to the surroundings. She pulled her knees to her chest and stared at the moon's reflection.  
  
On the other side of the riverbank, a young man, Syaoran, dressed very casually lay on his back, staring at the stars. He too, was all alone.  
  
Just than, a shooting star whizzed by. Syaoran sat up and held his hands together and made a wish.  
  
On the other side of the bank, Sakura too, held her hands together and made a wish.  
  
Sakura: I wish, I wish that we will meet again. That I will be back in his arms again. Oh Please make it come true.  
  
Syaoran: I wish to be able to gaze into her green eyes again. I will find her.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran slowly opened their eyes. Their eyes met across the river.  
  
Syaoran found himself staring at a girl with really long brownish hair. Sakura found herself looking into the eyes of a boy with shoulder length, chocolate brown hair. He was wearing a T-shirt with jeans and a pair of sandals by his side.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran: Looks familiar. but who? 


	2. Some Memories Hurt

To Catch A Falling Star  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cherry-blossom-sakura: Well, did I take a long time in getting the next Ch. Up? Hope you enjoy it! Anyway, thanks for the reviews!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
Another day gone without a sight of him. It's been 4 years. Perhaps I've been too strong. I'm too tired to carry on thinking about him. I may give up soon. It just wears me out, remembering the days.'  
  
Sakura stopped writing, as a single glistening teardrop blotched her diary. Sakura watched as the floral pink pattern started to smudge and pink swirls swirled in the teardrop.  
  
A few moments later, a few more tears came rolling down her cheeks and stained her diary. She buried her head in her arms and sobbed quietly. A phrase began to play again and again in her head- 'I'll be back. Will you'll wait for me?' Sakura started thinking back.  
  
  
  
'If you don't have any feelings for me, it's better that I should be setting off.' Syaoran turned around and headed for the airport gate.  
  
'No, Syaoran, please...' said Sakura falling to her knees. Tears were threatening to overflow.  
  
Syaoran looked back with a hopeful expression.  
  
Sakura mustered the courage to say, 'A... a.anata wa suki des!'  
  
Syaoran ran back to her and embraced her in a hug.  
  
'Do you still have to go, then?' asked Sakura.  
  
'Yes. Going back to the past is essential for you to be here, now in the present. I am the past's Syaoran's inner voice to save you and to tell him, or rather myself fall in love with you. I am as much the present as the past. It has been 2 years since our Card capturing days. I am happy to have met you, and to have experienced your care and concern.'  
  
Sakura said, 'But you'll be back won't you?'  
  
Syaoran paused for a while, as if fumbling for the words to say. 'Well, I'm not sure. Yelan's at home summoning the magic for me. But, I'll be back. You'll wait for me?'  
  
Sakura nodded slowly, as she watched Syaoran disappear through the airport gate.  
  
(In case any of you didn't know, that was Sakura's memory.)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sakura, wakeup!" Touya rapped on Sakura's room door.  
  
"SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Sakura hollered.  
  
"Have you been drinking again? You'll be late for school."  
  
"School? What's that? I said go away!" Sakura waved her hand, trying to find the person behind her, and wave him away.  
  
Sakura cracked her eyes open. The whole world was upside down and it was raining outside.  
  
'Great, just what I need to dampen my spirits a little more.' Thought Sakura sarcastically.  
  
Sakura sat up and peeled a page of her diary off her face. She rubbed her aching neck and yawned. She looked down on her desk. There sat her diary. She slammed her diary shut and shuffled into the bathroom.  
  
She looked into the mirror and saw a girl with tousled long brownish hair looking back at her with blotchy red eyes. Sakura gave a sigh and started to wash up.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
Syaoran grabbed a jacket and shouted, "Wei, I'm going out for a stroll."  
  
Wei's voice drifted from one of the rooms; "Do you need a map?"  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Wei. My memory's not that bad. Anyway, I won't be back for dinner. I guess Sakura will let me eat there."  
  
"No, seriously. They renovated the part where Sakura stays. You may not be able to find her house."  
  
"No. I'll look like a tourist if I took a map."  
  
"Ok then, suit yourself."  
  
Syaoran felt the cool evening breeze on his face, ruffling his hair. He breathed in deeply and sighed. It felt so good to be back again, just like the old times with Sakura.  
  
Syaoran gazed at the stars, which were burning brightly tonight. He ventured into an alley, a shortcut that led to Sakura's house.  
  
He rounded a corner and blinked.  
  
'Wei was right. This place's TOTALLY different!'  
  
In front, where Sakura's house was supposed to be, was a tourist shop called '1 Stop in JAPAN!'  
  
Syaoran crossed over and purchased a town map. 'Should have listened to Wei.'  
  
He smoothed out the map and continued to walk, while looking at the map.  
  
Suddenly, he rammed into a boulder head-on.  
  
"Ow! What's this pillar doing in the middle of the street?" Rubbing his head gently, Syaoran folded his map and looked up. "Oh, I'm.sor.sorry.mi.mis.mister," stammered Syaoran. There in front of him, towered a person, about seven feet tall.  
  
'He doesn't look hurt, but my skull has been crashed into many pieces.' He was muscular, muscles rippling beneath his shirt. Short dark hair. A shadow fell across his face.  
  
He looked down at Syaoran and eyed him, like Syaoran was some dwarf cowering under his massive size. He took off his sunglasses.  
  
Syaoran looked away and tried not to laugh. His lungs were ready to explode.  
  
'Boy is he UGLY! Squashed face. And I thought he was some handsome prince charming.'  
  
Sniggering, he tried to look at him to prevent himself from bursting out laughing. "I am really sor.ha ha-"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Ha.Happy that you're not ha.ha.hurt!"  
  
"Who hurts me has to pay the consequences." He growled.  
  
"You're hurt? Ha. That means I'm dead!" muttered Syaoran.  
  
"What'd you say?" he thundered.  
  
"Nothing.ha ha." He started laughing again but his laughter soon died when he saw the look on the guy's face.  
  
"Well, well, a tourist eh," he said noticing the town map in Syaoran's hands. "Then. You don't know whom ya messing with. Come with me if you're man enough."  
  
"Why not I'll go."  
  
'Thud' Syaoran felt something heavy land on his head. Before he had anytime to react, everything blacked out.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cherry-blossom-sakura: Finally, done. How was that? You may be wondering how is this connected to the prologue. well, just read on and Review. 


	3. Looks can be Deceiving

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me.  
  
  
  
All right, you should know this.  
  
"."- Talking  
  
'.'- Thoughts  
  
----- Change of scene  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
"Meet your doom challenger!" yelled a girl with flaming orange hair. Her ruby red eyes changed into a fiery red colour. An orb started to form on her hands. It grew bigger and bigger, emitting sparks of its own. Flames started to lick her hands. The middle of her orb seemed to be humming with energy. Then, she started. She reared back and started flinging fireballs at her challenger.  
  
Her challenger jumped, ducked, rolled, trying to get the right time to counter-attack her. He got the chance and flung a few gleaming daggers at her.  
  
Both of them got caught off guard. The challenger got hit by a fireball, sending him flying to the other side of the room. He hit the wall and crumpled to the ground, his clothes sizzling at the edges.  
  
Under the intense concentration of the throwing of fireballs, she didn't notice a dagger, aiming at her heart. Her eyes grew big and round. Something, or rather someone was tugging at her brain, urging her to move away. She felt a force, an invisible hand, pull her away from the dagger's path. The dagger missed her, but not her hair. Her once long, orange hair became a short tail hanging from her head.  
  
'That's cheating, but nevertheless, thanks, Kimaru.'  
  
"I'm here to fight, not for a haircut!" She bellowed, her anger fueling her magical power. "You'll never do well as a hairdresser!"  
  
Now, her whole body started to glow. Flames erupted from her body. "Now, I will put an end to all that you ever knew about magic!"  
  
Her challenger cowered at the corner of a room. His clothes were charred. His power was weakening. He felt power. Incredible power that her had never felt before, heading towards him. Then, it hit him. He felt an excruciating pain throughout his whole body, spreading towards his brain and heart, numbing it. He no longer knew why he was here, nothing about his past. He felt everything leaving him. His numb brain only told him one thing- keep your powers!  
  
The girl with the orange hair advanced on him. Her hands spread over him, as he started to glow a brilliant white.  
  
"NOOO! Please don't!" He rasped in a weak voice.  
  
She closed her eyes, anticipating the power that seemed to be spreading into her, warming her throughout her whole body.  
  
"AHHH!" He screamed. That was the only thing heard for miles around. Then, everything stopped. All was quiet, only for the deep breathing of the challenger, who had fainted, and the footsteps of the girl, walking away from the scene.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Mistress Sakura, your horoscope," a petite girl scuttled quietly out of the room.  
  
When the girl had left, Sakura started to feel warmth. Warmth spreading throughout her body. She started to glow a light green shade. Then, the green glow subsided and seeped into her body.  
  
'They've done it again! Congrats to Kimaru?' thought Sakura silently.  
  
Much to her surprise, Kimaru replied in Sakura's brain, 'Wasn't me. Akito. I'll tell her. Yes, and she had a new haircut.'  
  
Sakura sank deeper into her bath, soaking in the scents of the bubble bath. She reached out and grabbed her horoscope from the stand beside the bathtub. All was quiet as the huge marble room blocked out all noise. The chandelier hanging from the ceiling emitted a soft glow.  
  
This place in her friend's house was the only hideaway from her family. After Syaoran's departure, Sakura started to fall out with her family. She was rarely home as she stayed over at her friend's house.  
  
Sakura flipped open the magazine and read out loud "Born under the sign of stars, you get what desired, if you strive to achieve it."  
  
"What the heck. This is all crap!" shouted Sakura, as her first thoughts came to Syaoran.  
  
Someone came rushing in, just as Sakura turned her back towards him or her.  
  
"What the- what kind of magazine is this? 'Tis outdated! Get me today's!"  
  
"Erm, Mistress Sakura, that's today's."  
  
Suddenly, Sakura heard hurried footsteps coming from outside and someone came bursting into the toilet.  
  
"Let's try out my new powers!" Shouted Sakura. A few daggers shot out towards the door.  
  
"Ah! Ketaru!" gasped Sakura as a seven footer, dark muscular someone barreled in.  
  
Ketaru stared in awe at the daggers heading his way. But, he closed the door in time. The daggers hit the door with a thud.  
  
He went into the bathroom again.  
  
"GET OUT NOW!" Sakura screamed. "OUT NOW! Knock before you enter! I'm not wearing anything ya know? OUT!"  
  
Ketaru, however, did not budge. "Aw, come on, you're covered in bubbles. I can't see a thing. Besides, this is my house!" But seeing the look on Sakura's face, he added, "alright, I'll shut my eyes then."  
  
"So, what's the rush?"  
  
"Oh, does that mean I can open my eyes now?" replied Ketaru.  
  
"NO!"  
  
There was a pause as Sakura waited for Ketaru to continue, "Well, what are you waiting for? Continue."  
  
"Oh," he said scratching his head. "Ok. There's a challenger."  
  
Sakura smiled evilly, "name?"  
  
"He's a stubborn one, doesn't want to tell his name. Looks magical though."  
  
"You mean you can sense his aura?"  
  
Ketaru who was new to magic but learned quickly didn't understand what she was talking about.  
  
Sakura shook her head and said, "Never mind, you may leave now."  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
Syaoran finally woke up. He had been blindfolded. He felt groggy and felt his head throbbing. Someone removed his blindfold and pushed him into a dark room. He groped around and slumped against the wall.  
  
The guy who brought him in said, "Wait here. They'll be here soon. Don't try anything funny."  
  
"Erm what's this about?" Syaoran called out. His voice breaking the silence. No one answered him.  
  
"Hello! Anyone here?"  
  
Suddenly, there was a sound of gears moving, and the wall opposite Syaoran vanished, revealing a fifteen-foot drop into an empty alley down below. The wall just vanished. Syaoran's mouth fell open. "Erm what's going on around here?"  
  
Just then, then doorknob leading to the room turned. Someone walked in.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
Sakura rounded a corner and walked in through the open door into the darkness. She knew this place well, and maneuvered around confidently. She found a wooden chair and sat down in the darkness.  
  
"Here you are challenger," said Sakura, her voice ringing out loud. "You have chosen to fight us."  
  
Syaoran sitting on the floor suddenly bolted and sat up. 'Huh? Fight? That voice sounds really familiar.' thought Syaoran.  
  
"You may not know us, I understand you are a tourist. However, many fear us. Many from all over have come just to challenge us. You, like many others will be beaten by us. Use your magic (Syaoran's ears pricked at that word, 'MAGIC') to beat us, one by one. I presume you know magic?"  
  
Sakura clapped her hands and a glaring white light filled the room  
  
Syaoran saw five people standing in a V- shaped pattern. The one in the middle, who must be the leader, was sitting on a wooden chair. All of them were looking downwards. The leader had long brownish hair. She continued to look downward and said, "Well, the one on the left is Ketaru. I presume he brought you here?" Ketaru looked up and Syaoran tried to resist the urged of laughing out loud.  
  
He was wearing something different. Some battle suit, which consists of a black coat with the sleeves torn off.  
  
"The one next to him is Akito."  
  
She had bright orange hair and wore a costume of many orange cloths draped around her body. She looked up and revealed a pair of ruby red eyes, which seemed to be blazing with fire. She smiled in a flirtatious manner.  
  
"The one on my right is Kimaru."  
  
Kimaru looked up and revealed a pair of entrancing purple eyes and a head of straight black hair. She wore a purple sleeveless vest that was way above her navel. A thick leather belt was hung at her waist and she wore a pair of white baggy pants that looked almost like a dress.  
  
"The one next to Kimaru is Rei Sakumato."  
  
Rei looked up slowly and fixed her aqua eyes on Syaoran in a stony stare. She had light blue hair, almost white, tied into a high ponytail. She wore a turquoise, loose flowing blouse and a short tight blue skirt with blue topazes hanging from the end of the skirt.  
  
"You may notice that all of us are girls except Ketaru." She paused. "And, I am Sakura."  
  
Syaoran's heart skipped a beat. 'Could she be THAT Sakura?"  
  
Sakura had a forest green coloured bandanna tied around her head. She wore a forest green top with long sleeves that flare out at the end (like Meilin's costume). She wore a figure hugging, dark green skirt that had had small white wings dangling from it. Her whole costume was lined with silver.  
  
Sakura looked up and blinked under the bright glaring light. When everything swam into focus, she realized who the boy in front of her was.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura let out and inaudible whisper.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cherry-blossom-sakura: Finally done. So, how was that? Hope you liked it! R&R! If you didn't understand, wait for the next chapter. There's explanation. Anyway, I need suggestions for costumes, I know that I suck at the costume part. 


	4. The Fight

Chapter 3- The fight  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
What happened in the last chap-  
  
Sakura looked up and blinked under the bright glaring light. When everything swam into focus, she realized who the boy in front of her was.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura let out and inaudible whisper.  
  
  
  
Sakura's head started to spin as she felt anger and happiness and worry course through her, ending in a mix of conflicting emotions. She started to worry if she really had to fight against him and hurt him. Tears started to well up in her eyes.  
  
Kimaru prodded her shoulder and Sakura snapped back to reality. She had made up her mind.  
  
Sakura cleared her throat, "So, what's your name, challenger?"  
  
Syaoran looked at her in puzzlement.  
  
Rei's eyes seemed to penetrate through him as she drawled in a smooth and dangerous voice, emphasizing on each word, "Mistress Sakura asked for your name, answer her NOW!"  
  
'Mistress?' Syaoran became even more puzzled. 'Maybe it's not that Sakura that I knew. Someone with the same name and coloured hair. Sakura Kinomoto did NOT have long hair and that attitude'  
  
"Syaoran."  
  
"We are Crossfire, only known to people holding magical powers. We are one of the best, er hem, I mean the BEST and the most feared thought the magical world.  
  
As I said, people from all over try to defeat us. So try, if you dare, but the consequences of losing are deadly. If one of us defeats you, you will lose you magical powers, to us. And your memory about magic will be lost, forever."  
  
Sakura grimaced and continued, "however, if you defeat us, or we admit defeat, which is the most unlikely thing to happen, you will, of course, in turn attain our powers. ALL of our powers. We will, too, lose our memories.  
  
Once you defeat Ryoko, you will not be able to attain his powers until you defeat ALL five of us.  
  
Right after you have defeated Ryoko, Akito will appear anywhere and anytime to fight you. You will have to be alert, as she may just appear while you're training or even when you're having a meal. All of us will appear anywhere, anytime to fight you. You will defeat all of us in this order- Ryoko, Akito, Kimaru, Rei Sakumato and finally me. You can use magic, or sword techniques-"  
  
Akito cut in and said in an audible whisper, "Kinomoto-san. Don't take too long."  
  
Syaoran, who had stood up, had to lean back against the wall for support. 'KINOMOTO! It's Sakura!'  
  
Sakura glared at her and whispered back, "Don't call me Kinomoto-san!"  
  
"Saku-" Syaoran yelled, but his voice got drowned by Sakura's shouting, "Then we shall begin NOW!" (Don't worry, it's still S+S!)  
  
She clapped her hand twice and the lights flickered and they were plunged into darkness. Sakura activated the TIME card and ushered them out of the room.  
  
Sakura was still worried about hurting him.  
  
"I'll fight him. He looks tough. I can handle him by myself."  
  
"What are you trying to say? Are you trying to say we are not up to his standards? Not fair! I wanna fight that cute, handsome guy!" whined Akito.  
  
Sakura glared at her.  
  
Kimaru sensed something in Sakura's voice and turned around. She looked deep into Sakura's eyes and saw a certain sadness hidden beneath all that pride and fierceness. "It's alright, I have faith in you."  
  
A few seconds later, the lights came on again.  
  
Sakura felt the TIME card weakening and used the THROUGH card to back into the room. On the way out, she mouthed a thank you to Kimaru. Kimaru smiled affectionately at her. Akito stared in disbelief at Sakura's retreating back.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
  
  
When the lights came back on, Syaoran wheeled around. Everybody was gone in a flash (in a flash to him)! Syaoran tensed and stood perfectly still, trying to be alert and at the same time, think.  
  
Questions whirled in Syaoran's mind. 'It was Sakura! But why didn't she recognize me? And, what's all this about? When did she become so-"  
  
A dagger flew pass Syaoran's face, missing him by just a few millimeters. Missing Syaoran, the dagger dissolved into the air.  
  
"You were lucky. I'm a little rusty." a voice echoed from behind Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran whirled around, but saw nothing.  
  
"Uh, not fast enough. You'll have to be faster than that."  
  
Three more daggers came pelting at him. Syaoran rolled away just in time.  
  
He scrambled back onto his feet and saw Sakura appearing at the far corner of the room.  
  
"Sakura! It's me, Syaoran!" He shouted, jumping into the air to avoid the daggers.  
  
"I know NO one by the name of Syaoran!" She replied, sending the LIGHTNING card lashing at him with the flick of her wrist.  
  
Syaoran ducked. "What's going on?"  
  
"Since you're still new to Crossfire I will test you and give you a taste of our power. Brace yourself for the worst."  
  
Sakura unclenched her fist and pointed her palm at Syaoran. A green light formed around her hands and exploded. Daggers flew at Syaoran. Syaoran stood stock-still, not daring to move. His mouth opened in a silent scream. All the daggers missed him and pinned him against the wall by his clothes.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
Kimaru watched the battle through a window not visible to the fighters. 'That was a close one for Sakura. I wonder how long is she going to keep this up.'  
  
Akito and Rei stood by Kimaru's side, frowning at Sakura. "How can she be so careless as to miss that! Her shooting usually has pinpoint accuracy.Grr. what's wrong with her? Come one Sakura! Hit him real hard. You can do it!" Cheered Akito.  
  
Kimaru was silent in thought. 'Hmm.something fishy going around here. Now that Sakura knows how to hide her thoughts, I don't know how.not that I want to pry.well, that Syao- (what's his name) is certainly interesting.I can read his thoughts clearly, something about -Sakura not recognizing him- ..' (Does she sound like Eriol?!)  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
Syaoran's mind was reeling. He tore himself from the daggers, tearing his clothes and hurting himself. Blood dripped from his shoulder down to his fingertips.  
  
Sakura tried to force herself from running over to him to ask how he was, like when they were young. She clenched her palms and gritted her teeth, trying to make her eyes look cold and hard to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran reached behind his back and lashed out his sword. He gripped it in his hands, pointing it at Sakura.  
  
"You asked for it!" said Syaoran in a deadly whisper.  
  
Syaoran lunged forward at Sakura. Clearly missing her.  
  
"Are you having double vision or something? You're terrible at this!"  
  
Stalling for time, Syaoran tried again, lunging at her. He accidentally (erm.purposely) tripped.  
  
"But why, why Sakura? You've changed. You're not the Sakura I once knew. Please Sakura, come back.snap out of it.please." Pleaded Syaoran.  
  
Sakura clenched her fists tighter and said, "I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
Syaoran lunged at her and grabbed her by her arm and pinned her to the ground. Syaoran brought leaned towards her and said in a whisper, "Don't make me do this Sakura, snap out of it. Come on, you can do it."  
  
Sakura seemed to relax a little and like she was ready to give up, but suddenly she heard a voice in her head, Kimaru's voice, 'Sakura, don't be confused. Follow your heart. Save yourself.'  
  
Sakura brought her leg up to kick Syaoran in his stomach. Syaoran flew all the way to the other end of the room.  
  
Syaoran sprung up and charged at her. Shocked and surprised at Syaoran's behavior, Sakura backed away, thinking there was a wall behind her. She stretched out her hands trying to find the wall behind her. But all she felt was air.  
  
She turned around, her eyes stretched wide open, and the scene that greeted her was a fifteen-foot drop down below. Losing her balance, she started waving her arms, trying to get her balance. She teetered at the edge, her foot slipped and she dropped all the way down.  
  
Syaoran saw her fall. He ran to the edge and plunged into the darkness of the alley below. Syaoran's mind only had one objective- To save Sakura. He tightened his body and shot downwards faster. He heard the wind whistling in his ears as he urged himself to fall faster to reach her.  
  
The ground was getting closer and 'bigger'. Syaoran was suddenly aware of Sakura beside him. He pulled Sakura towards him by her waist. The ground came rushing up to them. Syaoran landed on the ground, hard, cushioning Sakura's fall.  
  
Syaoran suddenly felt numbness spread though his whole body, clouding his mind. Then, just as the numbness came, it went, as something else came to take it's place. Pain. He felt sharp needles pricking him, piercing through his clouded mind, waking him up. He tried to stand up, but the pain was too much to bear. He crumpled down immediately.  
  
He crawled over to Sakura with much effort. Ignoring the pain that was enveloping his state of mind, he tried to sit up. He held Sakura, shaking her, trying to wake her up.  
  
Finally, Sakura's eyes fluttered open. Sakura saw someone in front of her. It was a boy. Her vision was too blur to make out who that was. She blinked slowly and realized that it was Syaoran! He was bleeding. A drop of blood trickled down his forehead and splashed onto his arm where a bruise was forming. His chin was bleeding and there was blood seeping through his shirtsleeves.  
  
Sakura smiled at him and faintly said, "Thank."  
  
She caught herself in time and pushed him away, saying, "Get your filthy hands off me!"  
  
Syaoran sat on the ground, stunned.  
  
"This isn't over yet. Just watch out." Sakura jumped up and walk away without a backward glance.  
  
The rest of Crossfire came piling down beside Sakura. Ketaru walked over to Syaoran.  
  
"Real smooth kid, real smooth." He sneered, patting Syaoran on the back a little harder than normal.  
  
Crossfire walked away in the same V- shaped way as when Syaoran first saw them.  
  
Syaoran couldn't hold off the pain anymore. He let it surround his whole body as darkness started to cloud his mind and his vision.  
  
Sakura heard a sound behind her. She turned back and saw Syaoran hit the ground with a 'thud'.  
  
She stopped in her tracks, her legs telling her to go back, but her mind telling her to go on.  
  
"I'm sorry, Syaoran," she murmured.  
  
She let her hands fall helplessly to her side. She turned around slowly, as a tear slid down her cheek and splashed on her shoe.  
  
Sakura started to walk away as Syaoran lay behind, moonlight washed over his body. She squeezed her eyes shut as another tear rolled down from the corner of her eye, splashing onto her palm stretched before her...  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Cherry-blossom-sakura: Alright! Done! Hope to see more reviews! And, don't worry, it's still a S+S fanfic! Please review! 


	5. Some Kind of Hospital!

Chapter 4- Some Kind of Hospital..  
  
  
  
Disclaimer 'Alright, Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me (obviously).'  
  
In case you forgot,  
  
' '- Means someone's thoughts.  
  
" "- Talking (You should know this.)  
  
----- Change of scene  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
  
  
What happened in the last chapter: -  
  
  
  
Sakura heard a sound behind her. She turned back and saw Syaoran hit the ground with a 'thud'.  
  
She stopped in her tracks, her legs telling her to go back, but her mind telling her to go on.  
  
"I'm sorry, Syaoran," she murmured.  
  
She let her hands fall helplessly to her side. She turned around slowly, as a tear slid down her cheek and splashed on her shoe.  
  
Sakura started to walk away as Syaoran lay behind, moonlight washed over his body. She squeezed her eyes shut as another tear rolled down from the corner of her eye, splashing onto her palm stretched before her...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Syaoran blinked blearily. Blotches of white blocked his vision. He blinked rapidly, and his vision cleared a little. Something or someone slid in and out of focus.  
  
Suddenly, someone caught hold of his face and forced open his eyes. Light flooded into his eyes, blinding him. Syaoran's eyes watered as he tried to keep his eyes open. After the shock of the full blast of strong light, his vision came into focus.  
  
He saw a pointed nose and a pair of gold square-rimmed glasses hovering in front of him. He shouted in shock and brought his hand up from under his blanket. His hand contacted a soft material, as he pushed it away. Something went clattering to the ground. Syaoran jumped out of bed and walked away.  
  
"Hey come back, you've not recovered yet!" Someone shouted from behind.  
  
"I'm alri-" He mumbled and took a few more steps but stopped short.  
  
Something struck him in his side, like a thousand sharpened knifes drilling through his flesh.  
  
"Alright. I'm really ok." He gritted his teeth.  
  
His head felt heavy and his skull felt like it was cracking. His elbow felt like someone was using knifes to carve something on it.  
  
Clutching his side he ran back and jumped into the bed, finding comfort in the soft mattress. Still clutching his side, he curled up under the covers, trying to make the pain go away. Shutting his eyes tight, he turned over to one side and focused on the back of his eyelids.  
  
A few minutes later, he opened his eyes thinking they were gone. He saw a person dressed in a white long coat standing in front of him. Syaoran's eyes traveled upwards and noticed a stethoscope hanging around his neck. The doctor smiled at him warmly, stretching out his hand with the stethoscope in it. Syaoran rolled over to face the other side. (Syaoran hates doctors and is too stubborn to admit that he is hurt.)  
  
Sitting on the other side was a brown and filthy man, or at least that was what Syaoran though it was. Upon a closer look, he realized it was an old man wearing some very soiled draperies made of sack material. Syaoran wrinkled his nose as he caught a whiff of some garbage stench. The old man gave Syaoran a toothy smile, revealing a set of very broken and brown teeth, wrinkling his already very wrinkled skin.  
  
Seeing that both sides of the bed weren't worth looking at, he turned to face to ceiling. The doctor crossed over holding the stethoscope. After a short wrestle, Syaoran finally let the very impatient doctor test his heart beat.  
  
The doctor bent down placing the ice-cold stethoscope on his chest, making him shiver slightly.  
  
Finally after some nodding and shifting of the stethoscope his bare chest, the doctor straightened up and said, (dragging the 'so' and clapping his hands together) "So, well, you're now in a private hospital, the best ward there is."  
  
Syaoran looked around the room, seeing what the doctor meant by 'best ward'. The room was grubby and smelled a little of stale socks. The curtains had blotches of a light brown substance on it, which looked terribly like vomit. The flooring was still the same cement that it was when it was built. The bed sheets were the only white coloured things in the room, except for a red bloodstain at the foot of the bed. The bedside table held a pitcher of water. Syaoran peered into it. The water had black specks floating in it.  
  
Gingerly Syaoran moved to his side, trying to avoid the bloodstain, to face to doctor and said (Also dragging the 'so'), "So, how did I get here?"  
  
"The gentleman behind you brought you here." The doctor used his hands and gestured to the other side of Syaoran's bed.  
  
Syaoran cringed at the word 'gentlemen' and said, "Well, so this, er hem, gentleman, who is he. How did he find me?"  
  
"I work in that alley where you were, doing the best job in the world, cleaning the alley, (Syaoran: Sweat-drop) I found you and brought you here." The old man rasped in a dry voice, coughing in mid-sentence.  
  
"Anyway, you are doing well and should be able to leave in a few days." The doctor took the clipboard at the end of Syaoran's bed and made some notes in it.  
  
He sat up. "Erm, did you say a few days?" said Syaoran his voice getting louder.  
  
The doctor merely nodded and went out of the door. Syaoran sighed. Seeing the old man attempting to open his mouth, Syaoran held up his hand and said to the old man. "No, I don't want to hear what you have to say." He plunked back down on the bed listening to the rain lashing against the window.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sakura pushed open the hospital's swinging doors. A strong smell of vomit filled her nostrils. She wrinkled her nose and picked her way across the many sick and moaning people lying on the floor over to the reception table.  
  
Seeing no receptionist, she reached over to the bell. Her hand was just half an inch away from the bell, when she noticed a cockroach scuttling over the bell. She jerked her hand back just as an old woman hobbled over to the reception counter.  
  
"Ye * cough * es, yes, may I hel * cough * help you." The old woman sputtered, spraying saliva at Sakura.  
  
Sakura stepped back looking disgusted. "May I know which ward Mister Li Syaoran is in?"  
  
"Mister Li Syaoran? Let me check. There were many people admitted in today."  
  
Sakura peered over the counter and saw that only three names were written in the record book for that day.  
  
The old lady ran her finger past the first two names. "Yep, found it. Ward 5. Best ward there is! Just walk down and turn right."  
  
Sakura turned right into a dark corridor. Sakura squinted and saw a door on her right saying Ward 3 in big bold letters. She proceeded and looked to her left. The door saying Ward 4 was open. There was a frail old man lying on the bed. There was a metal chair at the corner of the room and a small round window at the top of the room wall. Hanging from the wall was a lamp that lit the room dimly. Sakura thought she saw a cockroach drop from the lamp onto the bed. She shuddered and walked to the ward at the end of the corridor, the last ward. The word 'Ward 5' was hanging from the doorknob on a plastic card. Just above the doorknob was a thin strip of window.  
  
Sakura walked to the door and peered into the window. She saw a chocolate- brown hair guy lying on the bed with his head peeking out from under the covers. An old man was seated beside the bed on a metal chair. He looked like he was meditating. The room was absolutely filthy. It wasn't as bad as the previous wards, but still filthy.  
  
From outside, Sakura saw Syaoran get out of bed (with much difficulty) and walked over to the door. Sakura's heart started to race as he got closer.  
  
Syaoran turned the doorknob and Sakura's palms started to sweat. Her heart started to beat faster.  
  
The door opened and a light streamed out from the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Syaoran's eyes shot open. Someone was standing outside. He could sense someone's aura just outside the room.  
  
Syaoran kicked off the covers and winced as he stood up. He whole body yelled for a painkiller. He looked over at the old man and saw that he was in a lotus position, muttering some words. He was meditating.  
  
Syaoran shook his head and thought, 'people are getting weirder and weirder.'  
  
Ignoring the old man's mutterings, he crossed over to the door. The aura was getting stronger and closer.  
  
Syaoran stopped in his tracks, realizing something. 'Isn't that Sakura's aura! I can recognize that aura anywhere!"  
  
Syaoran quickened his pace, a little. Wincing, he tried to go as fast as he could. Ignoring the pain that shot from his elbow up to his shoulder, he stretched out his arm and placed his hand and the doorknob. The metal doorknob felt cold to his touch. It sent little shivers up his arm.  
  
He turned the doorknob slowly, his heartbeat quickening with each second. Sweat started to form on his palms. His hand slipped off the doorknob. He wiped his hands on his shirt and mustered more courage.  
  
He gritted his teeth and brought his hand to the doorknob. He turned the doorknob and flung the door open.  
  
He gasped..  
  
  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
Cherry-blossom-sakura: This isn't long right? Rather short. So, what will Syaoran and Sakura's reaction be? What will they say? Wait for the next Chapter. Oh, and please review! 


	6. Changes

To Catch a Falling Star  
  
  
  
Chapter 5- Changes  
  
  
  
  
  
Angelz of cherry-petals: Konnichiwa! He he! I've changed my pen name ^_^! About the last's chapter's hospital, well, I was exaggerating a little..ok, maybe a lot. The authorities will never allow such a filthy hospital. Well, it is private after all. But, I wanted to contrast it with a new hospital he will be in. Anyway, I'll get on with the story, enjoy!  
  
'...'- thoughts or messages  
  
* ... *- sounds  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
In case you forgot what had happened in the last chapter (Oh, did I take that long?)-  
  
He turned the doorknob slowly, his heartbeat quickening with each second. Sweat started to form on his palms. His hand slipped off the doorknob. He wiped his hands on his shirt and mustered more courage.  
  
He gritted his teeth and brought his hand to the doorknob. He turned the doorknob and flung the door open.  
  
He gasped..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
Pools of light from the room streamed out, landing on an empty floor and concrete wall. Syaoran looked up and down the dark corridor, straining his eyes.  
  
  
  
'I could've sworn she was outside here, just outside the door. She couldn't have run.. No normal person can run that fast.' Thought Syaoran.  
  
  
  
He ventured out to the wall beside the door.  
  
'There's someone there.' Syaoran stretched out his hand feeling the wall beside him.  
  
His senses became alert as the aura started to dissolve as suddenly as it came.  
  
He backed against the door holding on to his hurt arm. Syaoran clutched the door as his pain started to act up again. Leaning on the side of the door, he tried not to put too much pressure onto his legs. His legs trembled and he fell to the ground as his legs gave way.  
  
From somewhere outside, he heard water splash onto the ground before blacking out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
(Author's note: Well, if you're confused, the part before this and this part happening now are exactly during the same time, except that one of it is Syaoran's scene and the other is Sakura's scene. I hope you aren't too confused..)  
  
Out of panic, Sakura backed against the wall. She took a deep breath and dissolved from sight just as Syaoran flung the door open. (Sakura has the ability to become invisible- remember the part where she fought with Syaoran? She threw the daggers at him when she was invisible. That's why Syaoran couldn't see her.)  
  
Light shone from the room through her invisible body onto the wall.  
  
Syaoran limped out of the room with much difficulty and looked around the corridor. His eyes raked the area and paused on the spot of the wall where Sakura stood. Syaoran took a step forward, his hand in front of him. Sakura's heart started to beat faster in her chest. She started to breathe heavily and pressed herself against the wall. She edged herself away from him as his fingers got closer and closer to her skin.  
  
'My aura! He must have felt my aura!' gasped Sakura. She took a deep breath and felt herself blending in with the surroundings, hiding her aura perfectly.  
  
She had been too overwhelmed by her emotions that she forgot to hide her aura. Syaoran paused. Sakura could see the confusion in his eyes. She took this chance to slide away from his fingers.  
  
She ran down the corridor noiselessly but turned back hearing a 'thud' behind her. Syaoran was sprawled on the ground. Sakura's heart ached to help him.  
  
'I..I can't.' Sakura stood helplessly in front of him.  
  
She hung her head and a drop of tear splashed onto the ground.  
  
"MISTER! * Cough * I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET UP FROM BED! * Cough *LOOK WHAT HAPPENED NOW.." Someone with a strange accent, like he hadn't talked for some time, bellowed from inside the ward.  
  
Sakura cringed when she heard a hanging lamp from one of the rooms clash to the ground.  
  
Sakura turned on her heels and ran away, turning back to her original colour. The shouting started to get softer.  
  
Pinching her nose, she walked over to the receptionist's counter, feeling grateful that she was still there behind the counter.  
  
Still pinching her nose, she told the receptionist. "Could you please change Li Syaoran to another hospital? Put my name as..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Miisteerr," said someone in a draggy voice, rousing a certain chocolate- brown hair boy from his dreams.  
  
"Aw, come on..a few more..Zzz s, Wei.." said Syaoran sleepily.  
  
He yawned and turned over to the other side, crushing his own arm in the process. He gave a yelp of pain as every area of his body started to hurt, badly. (I'm not exaggerating. Falling from such a high place with Sakura's weight on you, it's no joke.. Sakura: Death Glare.)  
  
He jolted as everything came crashing back to him. He pull himself upright in bed, wincing in pain.  
  
"Comme ornn, you'vve gort too go. (Come on you've got to go.)" A short and stout nurse dragged a hand-carried leather bag from under the bed, throwing Syaoran's soiled clothes into the bag.  
  
'They didn't even bother to wash my clothes.'  
  
She grabbed Syaoran roughly by the hand, pulling him out of bed. She dragged Syaoran out of the hospital ward with Syaoran protesting, "Owww..ouch, let go of me!" Syaoran was twisting his wrist under her strong and firm grasp, trying to pry her fingers open.  
  
"Where are you taking me?!"  
  
"Little kids shouldn't ask so many questions. Now, stop RESISTING!" She said shaking her fist trying to keep Syaoran still. Syaoran scowled at her as the word, 'Chinese gaki' came to his mind. (Erm, I think, I THINK Syaoran is around 16 or 17 years old.)  
  
She dragged Syaoran out of the ward, her heels clacking on the cool cement floor, echoing through the quiet corridor. Syaoran slid on the floor, his rubber-soled shoes squeaking.  
  
"Erm, in case you didn't know, I can walk," said Syaoran wrenching his hand out of the nurse's hand. "Call yourself a nurse." He added, muttering.  
  
He stood up on his good leg and gingerly tested his sprained ankle. It didn't hurt that much, but he couldn't move it. He hobbled painstakingly after the nurse his mind pounding with every step he took. He scratched his forehead at the part where the bandage ended just above his eyebrows. The nurse looked back at Syaoran with certain distaste on her fat, pudgy face. She jogged back to Syaoran, her messy and broom like red hair bouncing behind her. For a FAT person, she moved pretty fast.  
  
"Hurry, they're leaving," said the nurse. Syaoran could hear a tinge of impatient in her voice.  
  
She bent down and wrapped her pudgy hands around Syaoran waist, all the way around his back. Before Syaoran knew what was happening, he was lifted from the ground. The nurse swung him onto her back. (Syaoran ain't light! @. @) She brisk-walked her way out of the hospital. Syaoran struggled for awhile, kicking his legs, before giving up.  
  
A shiny black limousine came screeching to a halt in front of him. The nurse grabbed the handle of the car door and swung it open. She hurled Syaoran into the car before slamming the door.  
  
The wooden hospital door opened. The doctor and the old man stepped out. The doctor smiled. An insincere smile. Using his left hand, he waved enthusiastically at Syaoran through the open car window. Using his right hand, he gave the nurse who was standing on his right a rather forceful pat, sending her crashing into the car window. Pursing her lips, she stretched her lips into a smile that didn't reach her dull gray eyes. Her pupils staring straight ahead as she waved her hand at Syaoran with a bored expression.  
  
Syaoran was about to wind up the window when someone jumped up and stuck his head into the window, saying in a raspy voice and sputtering saliva at Syaoran's face. "Don't leave me!"  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
Angelz of cherry-petals: I know it's rather short, but the next chapter and this are actually connected. I just split it into two. I don't like fics to be too long, you have to read for such a long time, my eyes get tired easily.. 


	7. Flowers and notes from who?

Chapter 6- Flowers and notes..From whom?  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Syaoran was about to wind up the window when someone jumped up and stuck his head into the window, saying in a raspy voice and sputtering saliva at Syaoran's face. "Don't leave me!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Syaoran's eyes grew round in shock. He jumped back and jammed his finger on the window's controls, winding the window, crushing the old man's finger.  
  
Syaoran snickered and wound down a slit of the window, fast enough for the old man's finger to slip out. The old man howled shaking his throbbing finger, his eyes watering as he hopped from foot to foot in pain. His round hat on his head dropped and his white-haired wig slipped from his head, cascading to the floor. His eyes popped out and his face coloured. He bent down to grab the hat and wig, cracking his back in the process.  
  
The driver started the ignition of the car sending exhaust fumes into the elderly man's face. Coughing and sputtering, the grabbed his wig and hat and ran after the car holding his back and calling out, "Don't go! * Cough * Wait for meeeee!"  
  
Syaoran smiled with satisfaction at a certain thought. The voiced his thoughts,  
  
"Am I going home now? Am I free to go?"  
  
The driver of the limousine looked back at Syaoran and smiled. He tipped his sunglasses down his nose and said, "Yea, you can go."  
  
Syaoran was overjoyed. He pumped his fist into the air, howling in pain when he hit the roof of the car.  
  
"Erhmm, I'm not done."  
  
Syaoran blinked and looked at him.  
  
"You're now free to go to another hospital."  
  
Syaoran's heart dropped to his feet. He sighed and slumped back into his seat.  
  
"Who organized this transfer?" asked Syaoran.  
  
The driver picked a spot at his chin and said, "They said it was a hot babe. A certain girl with brownish hair and emerald green eyes."  
  
Syaoran's heart started to beat faster and his eyes softened. "Who was it. Name?"  
  
"Oh, erm, the hospital receptionist said it was a girl named Wei, your servant I hear."  
  
Syaoran: Fell down anime style.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Lightning illuminated the sky, casting light on Syaoran's face. Rain lashed at the window. Syaoran sat on a white plastic chair, watching buckets over buckets of rain empty themselves on the window.  
  
"LET ME IN!" someone hollered outside the hospital ward.  
  
Syaoran went over to the white ward door, opening it a little crack.  
  
The old man, who followed the car here, was trying to get past the nurses. He was tracking a trail of muck on the white scrubbed linoleum. The nurses were keeping their distance, trying to prevent their white uniforms from getting tracked with dirt.  
  
"I'm here to visit someone! Let me in!" The old man bellowed. He tried to push his way past the nurse but got stopped by some guards who were dressed smartly in white starched uniforms. They grabbed the aged man by his arms, putting their hands under his armpits and pulling him away.  
  
The nurses called after him, "We're not allowed to let you in. You'll pass some other sickness to the already sick patients!"  
  
Syaoran snickered and backed into the room shutting the door behind him. He crossed over to the bed and sat on its white starched bed sheets. The room was lit with strong white fluorescent light, filling every corner of the room with light. The bedside table was painted a blinding white. The walls were pure angelic white. (Well, what can I say? It's all white!)  
  
* Knock *  
  
Syaoran jumped in alarm. "Who is it?"  
  
"Flower service." A man's deep voice answered. Syaoran could hear some rustling of plastic on the other side.  
  
"Come in." Syaoran adjusted his white and green polka-dotted shirt that the hospital had provided for him.  
  
Someone walked in holding a huge bunch of flowers, which covered his face. He set the flowers on Syaoran's table with much rustling. Syaoran signed on a clipboard that was thrust under his nose.  
  
"Who's it from?" said Syaoran reading the card.  
  
The man rubbed his chin that was bristling with moustache and peered down on the clipboard, "Erm, a weird name. ARU..'ARUKAS'?!"  
  
The man walked out of the room, his heavy boots pounded on the floor.  
  
Syaoran frowned and picked up the card nestled in the midst of marigolds and many cherry blossoms.  
  
'Syaoran,  
  
Get well soon, cause you will have to face many challenges, soon. Confused? You always were. Here, this will help your next challenge:  
  
For now you rest, but soon you will fight. Take care,  
  
For he doesn't tire.  
  
For years he has fought,  
  
For years he has won.  
  
Forever he will stay fifth, but a cut above the rest.  
  
He is blunt, very, but in other ways sharp.  
  
His pride and powers will get stronger with every time he hurts you.  
  
Beware of the shiny object he wields ever so quickly at you.  
  
Once lost, his defense and attack will wither.  
  
Beware of what you do for he blends well, very.  
  
When practicing anything, take this in mind.  
  
Take care challenger, take care.  
  
~  
  
A speedy recovery for you!  
  
Arukas  
  
Arukas '  
  
  
  
Puzzled, Syaoran folded the card and placed it back in the bouquet of flowers. He scratched his head and frowned.  
  
'Maybe it's not mine.. Maybe someone sharing the same name' thought Syaoran.  
  
'But how many Syaoran's are there?' a small little voice said in his brain.  
  
Syaoran walked over to the door the message still deeply embedded in his mind. He decided to take a walk.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
~ Crossfire hangout ~  
  
The hallway was dimly lit. A soft glow was emitted from the living room where everyone was gathered. Sakura was pacing the room, making a small trail on cream fur carpet. The rest of Crossfire watched her curiously.  
  
'Can't stand it!' thought Sakura, on the verge of exploding with worry.  
  
She crossed over to the phone and picked up the receiver.  
  
* Ding * Sakura dialed the number four.  
  
She paused, suddenly aware of the rest of Crossfire's eyes on her. She put down the receiver back into the cradle gently and quietly. She crept out of the room, wanting to use the kitchen's phone.  
  
Ketaru said, "Sakura, can I fight with that erm..what's his name-"  
  
"Li Syaoran!" Sakura assisted him.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, Li Syaoran. Can I please? I'm dying of boredom!"  
  
"Are you nuts? Out of your mind?! He just got hurt and got sent to the hospital! You want to hurt him more?!" Sakura shouted.  
  
Akito eyed Sakura curiously and slyly. "Who do you know he was admitted to the hospital? After that fall, no one could survive, furthermore with your heavy weight on him or her."  
  
Sakura: Death Glare  
  
"He won't die that easily, I vis..erm, I was just guessing." Sakura stuttered.  
  
Ketaru stood up and said indignantly, "But, if he's in the hospital, even if I hurt him, no one needs to rush him to the hospital. He'll be already there. Saves all the trouble."  
  
Everybody: Sweat-drop.  
  
"Don't go near him!" Sakura huffed out of the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
~ A few minutes later after thinking in her room ~  
  
Sakura crept down the hallway leading to the garage. She slid open the door as quietly as she could, trying not a rouse anyone's attention. She got in her red convertible, starting the ignition. She cringed as the sound filled the whole garage. She backed down the driveway onto the road.  
  
A few meters from away from the house, under a large cherry blossom tree, someone was waiting. That person started his or her car- a yellow convertible and drove in the direction where Sakura was heading.  
  
Sakura let down the top of her convertible. Cool air rushed through her hair. She adjusted her rearview mirror. Something caught her eye.  
  
She stopped at the traffic junction and looked once again into the mirror. She was quick enough to see a very familiar looking yellow convertible parked a few meters behind hers in front of a shabby shack. The convertible apparently had its top up and was too far away to see who was inside. Suddenly, she smiled to herself.  
  
Once the light had turned green, she put the gear to drive mode and shot off into a deserted lane. She pressed her foot on the pedal, gathering speed, now and then checking her rearview mirror. Yes, she or he was following her. Sakura smiled and took a sharp turning to the left. The car behind her only just barely scraped the curb. Sakura grinned once again and started to press her foot harder on the pedal, shooting down the straight road at an incredibly high speed. Her grin could only grow wider as she suddenly shifted her foot to the brake pedal, jamming it hard. The car screeched on the road leaving tire marks in its wake.  
  
The yellow convertible shot past her. Sakura caught a glimpse of the driver and her grin faded a little.  
  
A little distance ahead, the yellow car's driver slammed on the brakes and turned ninety degrees to the side.  
  
Both drivers got out of the car. Sakura caught a glimpse of flaming orange hair- Akito's. Sakura's grinned grew wider as she chuckled to herself. She leaned lazily on the door or the convertible and shouted across to Akito, "So, what are you doing all the way out here?"  
  
Akito ran her hand through her hair and rested her elbow on the car's roof. "Same goes to you."  
  
"I for one am going to the hospital!" Sakura shot back.  
  
"And what about the hospital?" Akito started to grin.  
  
"I..I am going..going, going for a body check up!" stuttered Sakura.  
  
"Oh yeah, and for what reason?"  
  
"I feel like it. Just, just stay out of my business and STOP FOLLOWING ME!!!"  
  
Sakura jumped into her car slamming the door. She shot past Akito's car, leaving Akito's hair whirling in the wind. Akito stared at her disappearing car shadow, knitting her eyebrows into an angry frown and kicking her car tire in frustration.  
  
Sakura chuckled in satisfaction. She cruised along the road at a leisurely pace before turning into a basement car park.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
After wandering around the hospital for awhile, Sakura finally found the backyard garden. At that time, the garden was filled with cherry blossom trees in full bloom and a river, which didn't look that deep to Sakura, was set all the way behind. A rickety but beautiful bridge was stretched across the river.  
  
Syaoran was by the river, letting the water run through his fingers. Sakura's eyes softened and she walked over to a gigantic tree and sat on one of its low branches, watching him.  
  
Syaoran walked over to the bridge. He limped to the middle of the bridge and rested his elbow on the handles. He put his chin in his hands and looked down into the river.  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
* Crack! *  
  
* Boom! *  
  
* Splash! *  
  
Everyone around the backyard looked at Syaoran, their eyes widening in horror. Sakura jumped out from the tree, scraping her leg on its rough bark.  
  
Syaoran was on the bridge, a split second later, he was struggling in the water. A wave of cold water washed over his head and his breath got caught in his throat. His chest felt tight and he couldn't breathe. His leg felt numb. He couldn't move it. His arms weren't ready for vigorous exercise yet. His leg couldn't touch the riverbed, it was too deep. He sputtered, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of water. He started to struggle.  
  
"He..lp.." Water rushed into his mouth, choking his lungs.  
  
Ignoring the excruciating pain in his side, he broke the surface gasping for air and shouted. Beside him someone splashed into the water grabbing him at the chest with the crook of him or her arm. He blacked out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
~ Same scene same time, different person ~  
  
Sakura took a deep breath and plunged into the water. Cold water rushed over her head She got a shock from the impact and swam up to the surface gasping for air.  
  
'It's deeper than I thought!'  
  
The cool air stung her cheeks and she flipped over, swimming down to grab Syaoran by the chest. She broke the surface. Using every one of her survival skills she learnt, she pulled Syaoran back to the shore, careful not the hurt him.  
  
She slumped onto the shore, gasping for air, placing Syaoran on the grass. She checked his pulse when she realized that he wasn't conscious. Worry was written all over her face.  
  
Automatically, she bent down, putting her lips to Syaoran's. She pumped his chest.  
  
By now, there was already a group of bystanders gathering around them.  
  
She breathed into his mouth, squeezing his nose shut.  
  
Syaoran's eyes fluttered open and he looked straight into Sakura's shocked emerald green pools...  
  
To be continued..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
angelz of cherry-petals: So, how was that? I lurrvvvrve ending at cliffhangers! Makes you wonder. (Smiles evilly ^-^) Please review! Does any of you want a biography of the whole of Crossfire, maybe except Sakura. If you do, e-mail me or mention it in the reviews. I'll do one if you want. 


	8. Ketaru Wields His Sword!

Chapter 7- Ketaru wields his sword!  
  
  
  
angelz of cherry-petals: I took a longer time to do this chapter, because I wanted to save the cliffhanger's purpose! I want to torture lilyflower! (Laughs evilly!) lilyflower asked for a bio!!! Thanx lilyflower for designing the costumes. I'll get on with the bio at the end of this chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Syaoran's eyes fluttered open and he looked straight into Sakura's shocked emerald green pools...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sakura stared deep into his chocolate-brown eyes, her eyes giving him a tender look. She was drowning in his eyes.  
  
Syaoran looked into her eyes, searching for the Sakura he once knew.  
  
Water from her hair dripped down from the tip of her hair, splashing onto Syaoran's nose. Sakura blinked, once, twice and pulled away from Syaoran, like a magnet repelling from another magnet. She sat a few inches away from Syaoran blushing a dark crimson colour.  
  
Syaoran coughed, spurting water from his mouth. He gasped and inhaled deeply, feeling fresh cool air rush into his lungs, comforting it.  
  
Everyone that had gathered around both of them started cheering and clapping. Smiles lit up their worried stricken faces. One by one, they drifted back to what they were doing.  
  
Sakura sat by Syaoran, turning redder every second.  
  
"I've, I've, I've gotta go." She muttered standing up and turning to leave.  
  
Syaoran had his mind set. He forced himself to sit up, ignoring the pain that still lingered in his body. One hand on the ground was used to support his weight. He reached out his hand and caught hold of Sakura's wet hand behind him.  
  
Sakura's eyes shot open a little wider. She was too shocked to move.  
  
Syaoran pulled her down towards him.  
  
With a small tug, Sakura was already landing on his wet body, gasping in shock.  
  
Syaoran pulled her face closer to her, securing his lips and hers in a kiss.  
  
Sakura's eyes could only open wider, as she let Syaoran kiss her, but not returning the kiss.  
  
Sakura heard a twig snap in the forest near the garden. She clamped her mouth shut and placed her hands on his chest, pushing herself away from Syaoran, at the same time trying not to aggravate his wounds even more.  
  
She sprung up, looking like a blushing tomato. She stormed off in embarrassment, ten times redder than before, covering her mouth.  
  
Syaoran sighed, hitting his forehead thinking, 'What the hell was I thinking of?!'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
(A few weeks later, in his house when Syaoran had recovered. I'm sure you don't want to know the process and the time in which he recovered.)  
  
Throughout the house, all was quiet. Syaoran slid open the paper door, leading to an empty room. He walked over to a wooden stand with a few swords sticking out of it. He took hold of one of the sword handles, drawing it out of the stand and jumping into battle position. Imagining an opponent in front of him, he started to practice.  
  
'There must be a connection - He is blunt, very, but in other ways sharp- what does that mean?' Day by day, the thought of the note made him a preoccupied, even during practice.  
  
'-When practicing anything, take this in mind- why? Why!?' Syaoran slashed an imaginary opponent in front of him.  
  
* CLANG *  
  
Still deep in his thoughts, he continued practicing.  
  
'And who sent that to me? I don't know anyone by that name..she seemed to know me, somehow..' He hacked the imaginary opponent.  
  
* CLANG *  
  
Syaoran jolted back into reality with a start. Had he already hit the wooden stand upsetting the rest of the swords?  
  
He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to take in the astonishing sight in front of him.  
  
His sword was poised just in front of a certain tall someone defending himself with another sword.  
  
Ketaru stood still towering over Syaoran, dressed in a black suit with the sleeves torn off at the shoulders and a large dark brown leather belt at his waist. In his hand was a one-meter long sword in a position parallel to his face, in an attempt to block off Syaoran's sword.  
  
Ketaru's mouth upturned into a small grin and said, "Tsk, tsk fighting without being on guard? You'll never beat me like that!"  
  
Ketaru swung the sword around in a circular motion. Syaoran's sword slid off Ketaru's sword.  
  
Ketaru thrust his sword at Syaoran's throat. Syaoran gulped and said, "Why are you here? How did you come in?"  
  
Ketaru smirked, pushing the tip of his sword closer to Syaoran's skin. "You don't know how I came in? I was clanging my sword, making a racket outside the corridor. And yet you didn't hear me? Pathetic!"  
  
Syaoran flared at that and he brought his sword up, hitting Ketaru's sword off course. He sprung into fighting stance, his sword held firmly in both his hands.  
  
Ketaru tried not to show the amount of surprise on his face. He smirked, "Perhaps you TOTALLY forgot about Crossfire, didn't you? I'm here to CHALLENGE you to the FIRST fight of Crossfire!"  
  
Ketaru swung his sword at Syaoran's stomach but got blocked off by Syaoran. Syaoran counter attacked and plunged forward, his sword in full length in front of him.  
  
* CLANG! *  
  
Ketaru swung his sword, aiming at Syaoran's wrist. He slashed, sending Syaoran's sword clashing to the ground. A trickle of blood from Syaoran's hand fell to the ground.  
  
Ketaru slid his foot out form beneath him and kicked Syaoran's leg. Losing his balance, Syaoran toppled over backwards.  
  
Ketaru took this chance to finish him off. He pointed the end of his sword to Syaoran's throat saying, "You'll never beat crossfire."  
  
He mustered all the energy he had, thrusting the sword towards Syaoran's throat.  
  
Syaoran rolled away, the tip of the sword grazing his neck. Blood trickled down his wound, staining his clothes.  
  
His other hand clenching the handle of the sword, Ketaru aimed once more at Syaoran. Syaoran rolled to the left as the sword once again grazed his ear.  
  
Using all his strength, he twisted his body and kicked Ketaru's stomach. He took this chance and jumped to the end of the room, grabbing another sword off the rack as he passed.  
  
Jumping over to Ketaru with his fist in front of him, giving Ketaru a firm punch in the stomach. Ketaru stumbled backwards in surprise at Syaoran's quick composure. He charged at Syaoran, piercing his (Syaoran) upper-arm with his sword. Clutching his wounded arm, he staggered against the wall, clutching it for support. The pain was spreading through, numbing his arm. Blood seeped quickly through Syaoran's white shirt.  
  
Ketaru gave Syaoran a triumphant smile as he advanced towards Syaoran, his strides growing bigger and his hold on his sword growing firmer.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a piece of hardened paper flew into the room, landing at Syaoran's foot. One glance at it and he immediately understood. His eyes ran through it quickly once more.  
  
'For now you rest, but soon you will fight...  
  
He is blunt, very, but in other ways sharp...  
  
His pride and powers will get stronger with every time he hurts you...  
  
Beware of the shiny object he wields ever so quickly at you...  
  
Once lost, his defense and attack will wither...  
  
When practicing anything, take this in mind.'  
  
Using his left hand, he took his sword, defending himself.  
  
* CLANG *  
  
'This note is describing him. It's a method, a clue! Ketaru is BLUNT! He is easily knocked off course!'  
  
He ducked as Ketaru's sword came charging at him.  
  
'But his sword is SHARP! He gets STRONGER every time I bleed!'  
  
* CLANG *  
  
'Beware of his SWORD! Once it is LOST, he becomes weak!'  
  
Syaoran grunted in effort to slash Ketaru's arm. A streak of blood soaked Ketaru's black suit.  
  
'I'll just have to get rid of his sword to weaken him!'  
  
Syaoran suddenly energetic was fuelled by this excitement. He tried held the sword up high over his head and brought it down, aiming at Ketaru's hand. Ketaru twisted his arm around and twirled his sword away from Syaoran. Ketaru was just TOO fast.  
  
Jumping around, Syaoran tried to avoid Ketaru's blade, at the same time thinking of perfecting a strategy that was forming in his head. He took a chance when Ketaru seemed to pause for awhile.  
  
He stood at a brightly-lit corner of the room, facing the wall. He closed his eyes and listened, hard. He heard it. Ketaru was falling was his trap.  
  
Ketaru was rushing towards him. He whirled around, taking Ketaru by surprise and hitting his sword from his hand. His sword flew and its blade got stuck in the ground. Syaoran nimbly stepped to one side letting Ketaru fall to the ground, face first.  
  
Syaoran walked over to Ketaru, his sword out in front of him. Ketaru groaned and turned around, facing the blade's tip that Syaoran had positioned in between Ketaru's eyes. Syaoran's arm was trembling. He looked down at Ketaru, making eye contact with him.  
  
Syaoran saw in Ketaru's stern eyes, a streak of disappointment. Ketaru looked away, breaking the eye contact. Syaoran wavered. A voice in his head telling him to 'KILL HIM!' Another voice telling him to "HAVE MERCY!' His hand holding the sword started to tremble uncontrollably.  
  
"No..." whispered Syaoran.  
  
He lowered his gaze and took off the threat that that the sword was giving to Ketaru. Syaoran smiled and stretched out his hand towards Syaoran in a friendly gesture.  
  
Ketaru was confused. "What's wrong? Kill me! You defeated me! Come on!"  
  
Ketaru got up and grabbed Syaoran's sword from his hand. Syaoran yelped in surprise. Ketaru pointed the blade to his heart and plunged raised the sword up in the air. He brought it down to his chest.  
  
Syaoran kicked the sword out of Ketaru's hand saying, "No one dies when they fight with me. No one deserves to die like this. I have given you a chance. Don't you want to live?"  
  
Ketaru looked at his empty hand that once held a sword. He swallowed his gaze downcast. He nodded accepting defeat. With much effort, he got up shakily and walked over to his sword. He picked up his sword and held it in both hands knowing that he had given his best. He hung his head and proceeded out of the house.  
  
Syaoran looked at Ketaru's retreating hulk and picked up the card lying on the floor.  
  
He looked at it smiling.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
^-^: __: Ketaru Keisuke :__:^-^  
  
Name (full): Keisuke Ketaru  
  
Hair (colour): Dark brown hair, almost black  
  
Eye (color): Brownish-blackish  
  
Skin (colour): Tan  
  
Sign Chinese/English: Cow/ Taurus (B-day: 18th of May Age, not revealed )  
  
Height: 6 feet 7 inches (195cm)  
  
Weight: 101Kg  
  
Own power: Strength, endurance and nifty sword moves.  
  
Battle costume: Varies.  
  
Favorite: -  
  
Colour- Black, brown, leathery and dark colors  
  
Foods- Erm, anything he can get his hands on, especially meat!  
  
Thing in the world- His sword  
  
Battle costume: Black one with sleeves torn of at shoulders. (Ketaru: Shows off my muscles!)  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Interviewed Biography  
  
*******************  
  
angelz of cherry-petals ( a.k.a. aocp- for short) (lively): Hello Ketaru! Thanks for coming today to have your biography completed!  
  
Ketaru (glumly, waving hand enthusiastically): Hello. No problem.  
  
Aocp (concerned): So, how did the fight go?  
  
Ketaru (angry, flares up, grabs front of aocp's shirt- uh oh..): Don't you know?! Why on earth did you make me lose?! My pride has been shattered. (He's exaggerating.) You know how winning matters to me?! (Ok, maybe not.)  
  
Aocp (mutters): Erm, shouldn't have asked.  
  
Aocp (changing the subject brightly): So, lets talk about YOU!  
  
Ketaru (suddenly changing moods): Me?! Honored to!  
  
(Ketaru keeps touching his hair and adjusting his clothes.)  
  
Aocp: Erm, we're not doing a photo shoot today. So, what's your ambition?  
  
Ketaru (scratches head): Ambition? What's that?  
  
Aocp (sighs): What other things you plan to do if Crossfire fails!  
  
Ketaru (flares up again, stands up): You cursing us???!!!! Crossfire never failed before!  
  
Ketaru (scratches his chin): Erm, and will never!!!  
  
Aocp: Then, what's your initial ambition, before joining Crossfire?  
  
Ketaru: A bodyguard.  
  
Aocp: So, do you have a boyfriend?  
  
Ketaru (indignantly): Boyfriend? Hey! I'm not a GAY!  
  
Aocp (rather sarcastically): Oh, sorry. Just that the WHOLE of Crossfire are girls, um, maybe except you?! Ok, ok, a girlfriend?  
  
Ketaru (shyly): Erm, um, can't tell you.  
  
Aocp: I created you, I'll make you have one!  
  
Aocp: So, who's your favorite Crossfire member?  
  
Ketaru (puts finger to chin and thinks): Er, I think it's got to be, er, Kimaru. She reads my mind like a book. She really understands me and is always there for me.  
  
Aocp: That's cause she has the power to read minds, stupid!!  
  
Ketaru: Oh, yeah, ok, whatever!  
  
Aocp: So, how do you feel about the rest of Crossfire members?  
  
Ketaru: Let's see, first it's Akito, she's very petty, irritating. She likes to talk about boys. Like a bird constantly chirping in my ear. Next, Kimaru is very down-to-earth and sensible. Rei is very cold! Hard to open up her heart. I hate her attitude, the look she gives us, especially me! Lastly, Sakura's very pretty and likes to take charge, sometimes. Very sexy! Ha ha!  
  
Aocp (standing up to shake Ketaru's hand): Thank you Ketaru for coming today!  
  
Ketaru (crestfallen): That fast, come on, there's more things I need to tell you. Akito's very stubborn and naughty and, and ,and...  
  
Aocp (pointing behind Ketaru): Save that to tell your girlfriend behind you!  
  
Ketaru (looks back and saw a VERY angry Akito glaring at him): Um..  
  
Ketaru (runs after a leaving Aocp. Akito conjuring a fireball behind Ketaru.) : Wait I don't want to be her BOYFRIEND!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
angelz of cherry-petals: The ends of my clothes are frayed- Akito's fireball. Anyway, how was that? If the bio didn't contain enough information, please e-mail me or mention in the reviews what else do you want to know about them. 


End file.
